Runaway Love
by Storm0726
Summary: Emma is running from 'them'. The people who created her. The one's that let her get away. The one's who want her back to fight for them. She must live with the Davenport's to stay safe, but how will she cope with going from virtually living on her own, to living with four teenagers who are always getting into trouble and their parents?
1. Chapter 1

Emma stood facing the wooden door of what was supposed to be Donald Davenport's headquarters, otherwise known as his house. She was afraid to knock mainly because, even though she didn't like to admit it, she was afraid. Ever since she was seven, she had been living with her "Mom" without the help of her "Dad". She was so used to being around only one person that she all but hid under a rock when her mother told her that, for safety reasons, she would have to live with her old college friend, Donald, and his family.

Emma had learned to be independent over the five years she was living with her mom, mainly because her mom was always at the lab trying to make sure _they_ never found her, so it was shocking to hear she was going to be living with six other people indefinitely.

She drew in a deep breath and exhaled, concentrating on the smell of pine trees to calm her down, before raising her hand to the door. "_Better late than never," _she thought to herself_. _The quiet rasps she tried to make seemed to amplify in the silence around her, and any hope of being ignored was suddenly depleted. She hoisted her duffle bag farther up on her shoulder, replacing her worried look with a small smile as she heard footsteps come closer to the door. She saw it open a little and then it jumped open to reveal a boy that looked to be twelve standing there. Or maybe he was older than he looked, she just had the habit of thinking that anyone shorter then her had to be substantially younger. After all, five foot eight was a normal height for someone her age, right?

The boy stared at her before turning around. "Mom! There's a girl at the door and I don't think she's selling Girl Scout cookies!"

Emma looked down at herself. Her black biker boots had mud on the bottom, and her white ripped skinny jeans showed a lot of skin. Her black tank top was skin tight, and a black leather jacket covered her arms. _"Yup,"_ she thought, _"definitely not selling Girl Scout cookies."_

A woman appeared behind the boy, drying her hands off on a towel, before spotting Emma and dropping it. She turned around like the boy did and cupped her hands to her mouth. "Donald!" she screamed. Emma flinched from the high volume of her voice. She was still getting used to being around people, which meant she had to adjust her enhanced hearing to fit the way everyone spoke. She wasn't doing very well though, and the woman's yell was at a much higher volume than the boy who first answered the door.

"Where's the fire?" she heard a man yell inside. "Leo, I thought I told you not to mess with the flame thrower! It still has some glitches I have to work out of it before anyone can use it!"

The boy standing at the door, who Emma now knew was the youngest boy Leo, glared inside. "I didn't start a fire! Someone's at the door." He walked away from the door grumbling things like "always get blamed" and "maybe I _will_ use the flame thrower now" as he walked inside.

A man appeared at the door with a wide smile on his face, dusting what smelled to Emma like ashes off of his fleece jacket before holding out his hand to her. Emma placed her hand in his and he shook her hand sporadically. "You have no idea how long I've been waiting to meet you! I mean, I knew they were trying to create the first bionic human -that was human first-, but I never thought they would be able to do it! But don't worry, I promised your mom I wouldn't tell them you're here." He dropped her hand and picked up her extra bag that was still lying on the pavement before leading her inside. "You have to explain to me how they did it though. How do your abilities work? No wait, don't answer that. Answer the first –"

"Donald!" the woman that came to the door second yelled. "The poor girl just got here. Can you give her a chance to get settled before you start beating her ear off?"

Donald turned around and looked at her with a pouting face. "But Tasha, you don't understand!"

"Oh, I understand just fine," she said grabbing Emma's bags from his hands and placing them on the tan sofa at the right of the room. "This poor girl just got here and you won't give her a chance to relax. I hope the flight wasn't too long," Tasha said, turning towards Emma.

Emma was silently laughing as the couple bickered back in forth, but she forcefully cleared her throat when Tasha looked at her. "Uh, no, it was fine. No child kicking my seat, and no bad turbulence," she said laughing. It was true -mostly. There _was_ no child kicking her seat, at least not at the end of the flight. He was at the beginning, but Emma settled that problem fast. Let's just say, he's not going to be bothering anyone any time soon.

Tasha smiled at Emma before turning around to yell again. "Wait!" Emma said clapping her hands over her ears, and causing the two Davenport's to turn around. "I'm sorry if this sounds rude, but can you please stop yelling for the next few days? I'm still trying to adjust my hearing and every time someone yells, I get a migraine."

"Oh! Sorry, Sweaty. I completely forgot that this is your first time you've actually been outside of your home. I'll try to keep it down, but the boy's and Bree tend to not listen unless you yell." Tasha picked up the towel she dropped on the floor before turning to a screen on the wall. "Eddy," she said and a 2D image of a 'person' came up on the screen.

"Yes, Mr. Daven- Oh, it's you," it said, grimacing.

Tasha was quiet for a second, and Emma assumed she was rolling her eyes, before she spoke. "Can you call Adam, Bree, Chase, and Leo up here? I want to introduce them to Emma."

"You're really letting yourself go, Tasha. You can't even take an elevator downstairs to go get them, but if I must." The screen went white and Tasha turned back around facing Emma. "We cleared out a spare room upstairs if you want to stay in there. It's pretty small though, so if you end up wanting to sleep on the couch that's fine too. We put a bed in there already, but we left it bare save for some pillows and blankets so you can do what you want with it."

"Every man for himself!" a male voice yelled from the hallway on the other side of the room, causing the couple and Emma so snap their heads in that direction. Emma heard the pounding of their feet before she saw them. Four teenagers came running out wielding spray guns and aiming them each other, trying to pump the nozzles at the end before the others did.

"Hey!" Tasha yelled at the teens, and the sound echoed around Emma's head, making it feel like her skull was being split in half.

"Ouch," she mumbled, lifting her hands to cover her ears. "_Even with super speed I can't cover my ears fast enough."_

"Sorry, Emma," Tasha whispered, covering her mouth with her hand.

"It's fine," Emma said. "_Except for the migraine I now have to get rid of."_

Emma didn't even notice that all the teenagers had stopped their water war and were now staring at her.

"Guys," the teenage girl –the only one Emma saw- cleared her throat when Donald said guys, "and Bree, this is Emma. She's going to be staying with us for a while."

"Wait, where's she supposed to sleep?" Leo asked. Emma could see by his defensive stance that he thought he was going to have to share his room.

"In the spare room upstairs," Tasha told him. Leo visibly relaxed.

"We have a spare room upstairs?" the tallest boy questioned, scrunching his eyes together.

"Yup," Donald said, popping the 'p'.

"Wait, then how come none of us were allowed to use the spare room?" the shorter boy with spiky brown how questioned.

"It's too small to fit you all in, and if I let one of you use it, the other two would argue over who truly deserved it, yada, yada, yada, then you would all be arguing with each other until you destroyed the house," Donald told them.

They all shrugged, obviously not really caring, before turning back to Emma.

"Hello," she said, offering a smile and a small wave.

They offered her timid smiles, but didn't say anything. They gave their parents sporadic glances, leading Emma to believe they wanted to speak to them in private, so she walked to the sofa and grabbed her bags. "I'm taking that as my cue. I'll go find my room while you all have your family chat." She quickly bounded up the stairs, trying to block out the whispers behind her. She didn't want to ease drop, but it was growing increasingly harder to attempt to block out everyone's voices. It took too much energy and she still had a headache from when Tasha yelled.

It wasn't hard to find her room –after all, it was the only one with a sign on the outside that said "Emma" in big cursive letters- and when she reached her door she dropped her bags outside of it. She lifted up her arms and rubbed her temples, trying to rid herself of the headache that was now starting to become more of a nuisance then a pounding pain. She just had to accept it. This was her home now, and she was going to have to put up with the flaws –headaches and all.

* * *

**READ THIS**

**First off, hello! Now, down to business. I don't know why I decided to write this, but for some odd reason I did (Seriously. This was completely a spur of the moment thing). I don't know how long the excitement for writing this is going to last, so reviews would be nice. If I end up not wanting to continue, I'll still try to for the people who tell me they enjoy this so far.**

**Reviews: Criticism is welcome! Seriously! If you don't like something, then tell me. I don't bite, and I take everything into mind. Advice is welcome. Writing tips are welcome. If I have spelling errors then tell me. If someone if completely OOC (out of character) then let me know, and I'll try to familiarize myself with that character more. **

**Thanks for reading this by the way! There's a lot of things on the internet to read (I would know, I love to read) so the fact that your reading this is great. **

**STORY RECOMMENDATIONS ARE**** WELCOME!** If you want me to read one of your stories or something, just tell me. Heck,e even if you want me to read someone ELSE'S story. :)


	2. Chapter 2

"Emma! Dinner!" Emma heard Tasha yell from downstairs. She should have reminded Tasha not to yell again before she went upstairs. Even though she was on the second floor, it still sounded like Tasha was standing right next to her and yelling. At least it wasn't as loud as when she truly was in the same room as her.

Emma looked around her now redecorated room one last time. She had sniffed out some paint –literally- and had found some cans in the closet at the end of the hallway. She assumed that it was left over from when Tasha and Leo first moved in, so she nonchalantly went through each one looking for the color she wanted. Luckily, she found an unopened can of red paint and nearly squealed in happiness. It was no coincidence she liked the color red. Ever since she was younger, she had been fascinated with her blood red hair, and she loved the way the sun looked going through it. It emanated a glow, and she wanted her room to have that glow.

When she first started painting her room, she was a little disappointed with how dark the red looked –it almost bordered on the color brown- but when it dried it turned into the red she had wanted from the beginning.

It was times like these when Emma was happy to have super speed. She was able to paint her whole room –or at least three forth's of it since one wall was just one big window- in the matter of five minutes. She was even able to use her wind abilities to dry the whole room; with the help of the window of course. She covered her bed in a white sheet that she brought from her last home, but ended up having to tuck most of it under the mattress since it was meant for a queen sized bed and not a twin. She pushed the bed up against the back right corner of the room so her head would be against the window, and placed all of the extra stuff she brought around the room. She put her laptop on the desk that was next to her bed facing the window, and moved the small lamp that was on the floor onto the desk also. She placed a picture of her dog, Rex, next to the lamp, and hung the necklace her "mom" had given her on the corner of the laptop. She had brought a blue blanket with her, but she realized it didn't exactly fit with the way she envisioned her room, so she placed it under the bed and put the fluffy white blanket that Tasha had given on the bed. She was happy that the black pillow cases she brought with her matched because she wasn't willing to part with them. They were almost as soft as clouds, and they helped her get to sleep easier on nights were it felt nearly impossible.

There was no closet in her room, but there was a book self that had drawers at the bottom, and to Emma's delight, they were big enough to fit all of her cloths inside.

"Emma!" Tasha yelled again. Emma was about to yell back, but stopped herself. That would have been just as bad as Tasha screaming in her ear. Instead she used her super speed to run downstairs before Tasha could open her mouth a third time. She stopped running when she got to the kitchen, and she sat at one of the stools at the counter. Tasha was just turning around and nearly dropped the bowl of food she was holding when she saw Emma.

"Sorry! I had no idea you were right there." Tasha placed the bowl in front of Emma and handed her a spoon. Emma didn't acknowledge the apology though. Who could with food like this in front of their face? Emma took a deep breath, taking in the warm smell of corn, rice, and chicken. It smelled like it was fresh off the stove, and Emma could feel her mouth watering.

_"So much better than the food they serve on air planes," _Emma thought. She could have died that very second and she wouldn't have cared. "This smells amazing," Emma said to Tasha, picking up the spoon that was next to her.

"Thank you so much! Everyone else tends to grab their food and disappear, so it's nice to have compliments. You don't have to eat here though. The boys and Bree like to eat in the lab. You can go down there if you want. Fair warning though, they mess around more than they eat." Tasha turned around and laughed, pulling out a container from one of the cabinets, and scooping the rest of the food into it.

"If it means the same to you, I think I'll stay here and eat," Emma said, putting a big glob of the food onto the spoon and eating it. She swallowed it and she nearly melted in the seat. "The best food on an airplane is soda, and that's not even food."

"I understand. I remember taking a trip to Mexico when I was younger for a class trip, and when we were offered food on the plane, people just kept declining, but I had woken up late that morning. I didn't want to miss the flight, so I skipped breakfast. Naturally I was hungry. Let's just say, I will never eat food on an airplane again. No matter how hungry I am."

Emma laughed and continued eating. She was still wary of everyone, but Tasha reminded her of her mother. She was stern when she needed to be, but she loved to talk, and she was full of things to talk about.

Tasha eventually left the kitchen, and went to search for Donald, leaving Emma alone. She quietly finished up her food, and decided to do the dishes for Tasha. It was the least she could do to thank her for the meal and letting Emma live with them. It didn't take that long to finish, and when she was done she had no idea what she was supposed to do. She didn't want to just go back up to her room, and she had spent enough time at her mom's house watching TV that anything on would probably be something she had already seen before.

Emma sighed. She might as well go meet the other teenagers she had seen earlier. So far, she only knew the names of Leo and Bree. She was still clueless as to who the other two boys were. Maybe if she introduced herself now, she would be able to bond with them more than if she remained a stranger until they felt they should introduce themselves.

_"Now to find the lab," _Emma thought as she looked around the room. It took her a few scans of the room before she locked eyes on the screen on the wall. She ran over to it, yet again using her super speed, and she stared at it. _"What was his name again?" _she wondered. She had her head tilted sideways as she thought. _"Freddy- no it started with a 'T'. Teddy- no, it wasn't a 'T', it was an 'E'."_

"Eddy!" Emma exclaimed in triumph.

The screen clicked on and the 2D image appeared. "What do you want? I was in the middle of chatting with my lady friend," he raised his eye brows twice when he said lady friend, and Emma laughed. "You think I'm joking?" he accused, narrowing his eyes.

Emma cleared her throat and looked away. She _had_ thought he was joking. He had to be, right? "No, not at all," she lied looking back at him. "I just wanted to know how to get to the Lab."

"Since, so far, you seem like someone who's not going to cause a lot of trouble for me, I'll tell you. Do you see that hallway on the other side of the room?"

Emma turned around, and straight away she locked her eyes on the hallway. She had completely forgotten it was there, and from her chair in the kitchen, she wasn't able to see it at all. "Yea, I see it," she said, turning back around.

"If you walk through there, it opens up into a small room. On the left hand side there's an elevator. I hope you know what to do from there." Eddy disappeared from the screen without another word and Emma sighed. He was cranky for a computer.

Emma turned around and walked to the hallway, not exactly sure what she was going to say when she got to the lab, but knew she had to do something. _"Hi, my name's Emma. I'm the Human Bionic that's going to be living in your house indefinitely. Please do the exact opposite of what you usually do and don't scream for the next few days or I might go hay wire and destroy something."_ Yea, that would be smooth. Sadly it was true. Emma hadn't told Tasha, but if someone yelled loud enough, it would cause her head to go past the pain of a migraine and instead feel like someone was crushing her skull. This would cause her bionic part to kick in and it would assess the cause of the sound to be a threat. Her bionic part would then take over, against her will, and destroy the sound in any way possible. She was almost positive her mom had explained that to Donald, but with all the yelling she heard today, she wasn't too sure.

She clicked the down button on the elevator, and waited a second before she heard a ding and the elevator doors opened. After she stepped inside, the doors closed and jazz music started pouring from the speakers. She couldn't help but give it an odd look. She darted her eyes around the walls, looking for a button to the lab, and it didn't take long to find. It read "**SECRET LAB**" in big letters and Emma couldn't help but roll her eyes when she pressed it.

_"Way to be discrete." _Emma tapped her boots on the metal floor, concentrating on the tapping sound it made instead of her own nerves. The rid down was taking a while, but it only took a little concentrating on the vibrations traveling throughout the elevator from the wires, for Emma to realize that it wasn't taking long because the Lab was far down, but because the elevator was moving at the speed of a turtle. Eventually, the elevator did stop though, and Emma almost had a heart attack. She was far from good with people –conversing was never her _forte_-but she had to do this for the sake of her sanity. She couldn't spend the rest of her time here hiding from everyone.

There was a ding that resonated throughout the elevator as the doors opened and Emma let out a nervous laugh. She stepped out of the elevator and looked around, realizing there was a second door. She stood up straight and squared her shoulders, making her feel stronger then she actually felt. She put a small smile on her lips as she walked towards the second door. She noticed a strange symbol on the door, but she didn't have time to examine it before they parted, and she stopped dead.

The four teenagers she had come down to great where all staring at her, frozen in the spot they were in before she showed up. Not to mention the fact they were all soaking wet. Leo was staring at her with wide eyes as he stood on top of one of lab tables, pointing his gun at the tallest teen. Bree was inside a glass chamber on the other side of the room with the door partially closed, leaving enough room for her to stick the water gun out. She was pointing it at the shorter bionic teen, and he had his head turned around looking at her with wide eyes while his gun was pointed at Leo. The tallest teen was just standing in the middle of the floor with a water gun in each hand. One was aimed at the shorter teen, and the other was aimed at Leo.

Emma's eyes were just as wide as theirs and her mouth was open in a small 'o'. Nobody moved an inch; they just continued to stare at her while she stared at them.

"Get her!" Leo yelled, and in a millisecond, they were all firing at her. The ice cold water hit her skin before she could react, and when she did she couldn't help but laugh manically. She focused on all the water in the room, and lifted her hands up towards the ceiling, causing every ounce of water not in the water guns to lift up too. Everyone's heads swiveled up to the ceiling as Emma closed her hands into a fist. The water gathered above each one of the boys heads, and Emma could here Bree laugh. She knew what was going to happen, and she probably realized she was the only one lucky enough to not be out in the open.

The boys all snapped their heads towards her one-by-one when they finally realized what she was going to do. They tried to jump out from under the globs of water over their heads, but Emma was faster. Before they could even take a step, she snapped her hands open, feeling her mind release its hold on the water. It all dropped down onto their heads like a waterfall, and the shorter teen was the only one smart enough to grab onto a table before he could fall. Leo fell flat on his butt, before sliding off the table, and the taller teen just slipped right to the ground.

When the water finished pouring down, Bree fell out of the glass chamber holding onto her stomach, and Emma could hear the breathless laughs escaping her mouth. The boys were still slipping and trying to stand up straight, but Bree managed to control her laughter long enough to stand up. A few giggles still escaped her mouth but she managed to talk anyways.

"I guess I should formally introduce myself," Bree said, letting out another giggle. "I'm Bree. That's Leo," she said pointing to a still struggling Leo. "That's Chase." She pointed to the boy who had grabbed the table before she dropped all the water on them. "And that," she said pointing to the tallest teen who was currently laughing and making water angels in the puddle underneath him, "is Adam."

"Hey, guys! Check this out!" Adam called them all. Everyone looked at him as he spun in circles on his side in the water, only using his feet to move. They all rolled their eyes and turned away while Emma stood their laughing under her breath.

"Well, I'm Emma. It's nice to finally meet you all officially," Emma said, smiling.

"Oh yea, I almost forgot! Welcome to the family," Bree said, drawing a smirk onto her face. Before Emma could react, Bree ran to her water gun, picked it up, and squirted Emma right in the stomach.

Emma looked down at the wet spot on her shirt and concentrated. It lifted up into the air and Emma stared at it right before launching it into Bree's stomach. Emma looked at her, "I'm sure we'll all have a great time together." Bree smiled at her and she smiled right back.

* * *

**I am so sorry!** I was meaning to have this out yesterday, but I got side tracked. I made it longer to make up for the missing day though!

**Read this, please:**I was told that in my last chapter I misspelled "cue". I accidentally wrote "queue" as in line of people, instead of "cue' like I meant to say. I wanted to apologize to anyone else who noticed that and was bothered by it as much as I was. Lol. I'm not a great speller so I try to make my stories as grammar friendly as possible.

I wanted to thank luneara eclipse for pointing that out for me. Thank you! I probably would have gone the rest of my life thinking queue was cue. Hahaha.

Anyways, thank you all for reading! I appreciate the reviews, and everyone adding this story to their favorites (that is what it is right? O.O). It's giving me more incentive to get these chapters out :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Skip to line if you don't want to read this. The story starts**** there.**

**Apology:**I'm sorry I've been MIA for a long time. I was planning on uploading this last week on Wednesday (I'm making that the new upload date, starting next week) but then I got lazy. I went down the the beach Wednesday, Thursday, and Friday so i was going to type this up in the morning and get it out before I went -That didn't happen. I overslept, so i decided I would type it up while I was at the beach, but since my laptop decided to die (literally) I have to use my mom's and she wouldn't let me bring it. I got back late Friday and went to bed, then I had to go to my aunt's Saturday. We ended up staying over night, so no upload. Sunday night, I had horseback riding lessons so I was tired and covered in dirt from brushing the horse off. I was sweating too -gross, I know. I got a shower then went to bed that night, and then yesterday I got into an argument with my sister, and as punishment I was not allowed to have the laptop. This was a fast paced week. Sorry everyone! I forced myself to sit down at the computer today and type this up. Seriously -the whole thing. I don't even know how long it took to type this up.

**Answer to** **Comment:** On one of the other chapters, someone asked it I would stop giving Emma the lab rats power's. Sorry if that's bothering people. Remember, she's running from people (I've only referred to them as "them") and her multiple power's has to do with that. Remember, in the first chapter Emma said her mom was working at a lab, trying to make sure _they _didn't find her. Are you drawling any conclusions yet? **Leave a comment it you are.**I'd like to see if anyone's close to figuring it out.

**Thank You All!:**I just wanted to thank you all for being patient with my bipolar updates and the slow moving story. There's a lot of people adding this story to their favorites and author alerts. It gives me incentive to keep writing. Seriously! This story has 436 views! It may not seem like much to some people, but it does to me (Ironically, the day this story had the most views was Friday the 13th. I got 75 views that day. It was a big spike). Heck, there are people reading this from Canada! it's kind of just now hitting me that you guys are people from all over and your here reading this story. I can't express how happy I am. Thank you all!

**Sorry for the rant.**** Hehehe.**

* * *

"Then we were able to stop the train before it hit the town! It was awesome! Well, at least until my mom saw me on it. I was grounded for a month," Leo finished saying, grimacing at the thought of being trapped in his room for an extended amount of time. Emma was laughing the whole time Leo was telling the story. The way he over dramatically told her of the time they had to stop a train before it crashed into a city was too hilarious _not _to laugh at. Chase and Bree where trying to correct his interpretation of the event the whole time, but he kept cutting them off, telling them that they didn't need to be so modest.

"It wouldn't have been so hard to do if you hadn't of snuck into the bag that was supposed to contain the machine to stop the train originally," Chase mumbled rolling his eyes.

"Chase! How dare you accuse me, the hero, of such a thing," Leo puffed out his chest while scolding Chase. Emma had to bite down on her lip to stop herself from laughing again. She knew if she kept laughing at the rate she was then she was going to have a case of the hiccups that she never seemed to be able to get rid of once she had them. It didn't help that Bree and Adam were laughing under their breath and trying to hid their faces from view.

"We should probably get this water cleaned up before Mr. Davenport comes in," Bree cut in before Chase could argue back with Leo's statement.

"I got it," Emma said. "Hold your breath, it's about to get steamy in here." She laughed internally at her joke, which none of the others seemed to pick up on. They all took a deep breath, and when Emma saw them plug their nose, she reached out her hand above the water like she did earlier. She closed her eyes and envisioned the water heating up and turning into steam. When she opened her eyes she watched as the water started to bubble before evaporating into steam and disappearing.

Leo was the first one to open his mouth when she was done. "That was awesome! How many abilities do you _have_?"

"More than you think, and more then I know of actually. I wasn't given a guide to my abilities, so they're all left up to me to discover; purposefully or by accident." Emma glanced up the ceiling, taking into account how much she was aloud -and willing- to tell them. She was sent here to be hidden from the people who created her, and revealing too much information could run the chance of _them_ finding out about her location. She would rather live underground for the rest of her life with no human contact before she allowed herself to be found by _them_.

"How old are you?" Bree asked her, looking like the answer to the question was a matter of life or death.

"Fifteen," Emma said uncertainly, wondering why Bree made the question sound so important. Before Emma could cover her ears, Bree squealed and jumped up from the ground, dancing in a circle as she threw her fists up in the air.

"Why is she so excited about that?" Emma asked Adam who was sitting up against the counter in the middle of the lab.

"You're the same age as her. She's so used to being around us all the time that she's probably happy to have a girl around." He looked up at Bree for a minute before jumping up and mimicking her. "This is so much fun! I always wondered what it was like to be a bunny!"

Emma started laughing again as she watched Adam start hopping around Bree. She didn't understand how he came to the conclusion that Bree looked like a bunny, but it was more than entertaining for Emma to watch. Especially when he continued to hop up into the air and flail his arms around like he was trying to fly.

"What's going on in here?" she heard a voice say from the door. Bree and Adam automatically stopped jumping around and gave a guilty smile to the person standing at the door. Leo and Chase scrambled up from the spot where they were bantering with each other on the floor, and Emma just crossed her legs Indian style and spun around. Donald was standing at the door with his eye brows raised as he looked around the room. Emma saw him glace at her before looking at the guilty smiles on the other teens faces.

"Emma, would you care to explain what you've all been doing?" Donald asked, turning to look at her.

She gave him a big Cheshire cat smile and blinked at him. "I'm sorry Donald. I don't know what you're implying. We've all just been having a friendly conversation." She glanced behind her to the guilty looking teens. "Right guys?" All four teens started nodding franticly. When she turned back to look at Donald, she could see him slowly scanning the room.

"Alright," he said slowly, looking at each one of them again. She could tell that he had given up on trying to figure out what they had done since nothing seemed out of place. "Can you guys go up stairs for a little bit? I need to finish working on the flame thrower and I would appreciate it if you all left while I did. Tasha would kill me if it started to glitch and one of you was suddenly lit on fire."

"Can we please let them stay?" Eddy suddenly said, coming onto the screen on the far wall. "I would love to see that happen. Then it will finally be quiet."

"Very funny Eddy." Donald rolled his eyes. "Upstairs guys."

They all nodded before scrambling for the elevator. Chase frantically hit the button to open the elevator doors while Emma bounced on her feet. Steam didn't just disappear in a space like that. It was probably collecting into small drops on the ceiling, and it would only be a matter of time before they started dripping down. Emma mentally yelled at herself in her head for not thinking of that sooner.

The elevator doors dinged open, and they all let out a collective sigh as they walked inside.

Emma saw Donald lift up his arm and rub it, before looking more closely at it. He glanced up at the ceiling before looking at them. "Hey, wait! Why is there water on the ceiling?" When no one answered, he started walking over to the elevator repeating his sentence. They all waved and smiled nervously as the doors closed.

"Man that was close," Leo sighed. Everyone offered their own small agreement to his statement while they waited for the elevator to stop. The jazz music continued to pour out of the speakers in the silence, and Emma felt laughter bubbling in her stomach. It wasn't long before she was laughing uncontrollably. By the time the doors dinged open, they were all about to fall to the floor laughing. There was no reason behind the laughing fit; maybe it was just the adrenaline rush of almost being caught, or maybe it was the fact that they even did what they did. Either way, Emma wasn't able to stop.

They tumbled into the living room with their laughter ebbing away, but small laughs were still falling out of their mouths as they collapsed onto the sofa. For a while, the only sound in the room was their breathing and the periodic laughs coming from someone, before Chase spoke up.

"So, why are you here anyways? Not that we don't like the change of company, but it was kind of unexpected," he said. They all sat up and turned towards her, while she stayed hanging upside down of the edge of the sofa.

"It's kind of a long story, but do you mind if we hold that off for another time? I will tell you guys eventually, I'm just not ready to now." Emma looked at their still curious faces, but they all nodded in agreement. Emma guessed that they didn't exactly care why she was there, they were just being curious. She knew they weren't going to push her for a story that she didn't feel like telling, especially because they were happier that they had a new addition to their house than why they had one.

"I just came up with the best idea ever!" Bree shouted out, breaking the silence as she shot up off the sofa.

"I'm the smart one, remember? Only I can have the good ideas," Chase teased. Bree stuck her tongue out at him before turning to Emma.

"Can we all have a slumber party in your room? Please? I've never been to one before," Bree said. Emma could tell she was two seconds away from giving her the puppy-dog-look and she grinned.

"It's fine with me. Someone can take my bed, and I'll lay all the extra blankets in my room on the floor. Bree, do you think you can manage sneaking a few bags of chips into my room? We can't have a party without food, and I'll be the DJ." At this point, Emma was completely winging it. She had never been to slumber party before, but she had seen plenty of movies with them in it. Needless to say most of them were horror movies, but Emma highly doubted an axe murderer was going to sneak into the house. Eddy would probably annoy them into leaving.

"Got it! I'll run the stuff up to your room now." Bree was gone before Emma could even tell her she might want to find pajamas.

"All right boys, since Bree is so excited about this, you're all going to let her sleep on the bed like gentleman, _right_?" Emma flashed them a menacing grin, leaving the subject closed for discussion.

The boys swallowed and nodded nervously, causing Emma to break out into laughter.

"What's so funny? We're playing charades aren't we? Ok, I know this one! You're a…" Adam drifted off into though, scrunching his eye brows together.

"No, no, no. I'm not playing charades. I was laughing at your expressions when I told you that you that you better let Bree take the bed. You all looked so scared! I couldn't harm a fly, let alone another person." Emma started laughing again. It was true. She may have supper speed, but she was never able to kill an annoying fly.

"Oh," Adam said, rubbing the back of his head.

"I was not scared," she head Leo mumble. Chase just laughed nervously along with her.

"Alright! The stuff's in the room!" Bree cheered when she suddenly appeared in front of them all.

Emma stood up and stretched, turning to look at all of them. "In that case, go get changed into something to sleep in. Boys, that means pants _and_ a shirt." They gave her timid smiles, and Bree laughed at their expressions.

Adam, Bree, and Chase all walked towards the lab, while Leo started walking upstairs. Emma followed behind him, and they split paths when Leo went into his room to change. Emma followed the dimly lit hallway to her room and almost fell when she opened her door and walked into her room. She didn't know how late it was until she was a few feet into her room and realized she couldn't see anything. It didn't take long for the night vision in her eyes to activate, but it still surprised Emma enough that she stumbled a little bit.

She glanced around the walls for the light switch, finding it partially hidden behind the book shelf, and she quickly flipped it on. It's not that she disliked the dark, but her night vision turned everything different shades of green, and she never liked it.

While she waited for everyone, she flipped on her laptop and waited for it to load while she pulled all the extra blankets from underneath her bed. She spread three out on top of each other next to her bed to add padding to the floor, and threw three on top, folding them back a little so everyone would realize that they were the blankets and not padding. She took a few pillows off her bed and threw them onto the floor, leaving them in the middle of the blankets so everyone could take their pick.

When she finished, Emma walked over to her computer and pulled up a bunch of different music websites that she liked so she could alternate between them throughout the night. She was just pulling up a playlist on one of the websites when there was a knock at the door. She looked around frantically. She wasn't even changed yet, but she just about smacked herself in the head when she remembered she had super speed.

Before the person who was at the door was even able to open it, Emma had gotten changed into grey sweat pants and a blue tank top, and was even able to fold the clothes she was wearing into a pile and place them in the draws in her room. She ran over to the door as it was opening and she quickly yanked it open in the rest of the way. The four teens were standing there with smiles on their faces and Emma quickly let them in. She was surprised that even with all of them in the room at once, there was still plenty of room to move around comfortably.

"Whoa, I didn't realize the room looked like this," Leo commented, glancing around.

"It didn't. I cleaned it up before dinner." Emma turned in a circle looking around the room while also taking into account the clothes everyone was wearing. For teens that had never been to a slumber party, they knew how to pick cloths. Adam was wearing sweat pants like Emma along with a blue t-shirt. Chase was wearing plaid flannel pants, and a green t-shirt. Bree's outfit made Emma laugh. Emma was expecting her to wear something girls wore in those movies that involved slumber parties, but surprisingly she was wearing long fuzzy pants with hearts on them, and a red t-shirt. Leo was wearing flannel pants also, and a flannel button up shirt to match.

Emma looked around and grinned. "Let's get this party started!"


	4. Author's Note

Hello to anyone that's followed this story. I would apologize for not updating but that would be stupid. What I am sorry for though, it the fact that I don't think I can finish writing this. It's not because of anything other than me, and I know I'm probably disappointing people. Knowing that people did enjoy my story was great, but knowing I can't give people everything they wanted in it is disheartening.

**IT WILL BE FINISHED THOUGH.** This is where all you lovely people come in. I'm thinking of doing something I've never done before. I'm going to allow you all to finish this story.

**Here's How It Works:**

1) I'm not going to tell any of you where I was going with my story (other than the fact that she MUST end up with Adam).

2) Once a week, the first person to message me that they want to make the next chapter will get to write the next chapter.

- You don't have to right well to write the chapter. Just write what you like to write.

- The Point of View doesn't matter. For all I care, you could write about Chase getting his own girlfriend (Keep everything PG-13)

- Make the story flow! Don't write about a meteorite hitting the earth in 5000 BC when the previous chapter was set in the present (unless a time machine is involved).

- I'm keeping the story on my account. Once I tell you that you can write the next chapter, you have a week to write it. Then I'll give you my email and you can send me it. I'll edit anything that's needs to be edited (awkward sentencing, spelling, etc). Then, I'll pot the chapter and give you **FULL CREDIT FOR THE WHOLE****THING.**I will put your username at the top, along with your real name if you want it. I'll put a link to your profile and any other links that direct people to you that you want up. If you don't want to be named that's fine too. I will still give "anonymous" credit.

- Lastly, have fun with it :) I know her past is unclear but I've given hints. Make what you can out of it :)

I'm sorry to anyone who's been waiting for an update for a long time. I never meant to drag this out so long.


	5. Chapter 4

**Full credit for this chapter goes to zerois4evermine** (Also know as Karrine). Thank you for writing this! It's gets the story moving for anyone who has been waiting for an update or was getting tired of my drawn out writing style.

**Link to zerois4evermine's profile**: u/4325118/

To everyone who reads this, please take a moment to thank her for the update. It's because of her that you're all getting more of this story. _**The next chapter is still open,**_ so if you want to write it, just message me! Enjoy :)

* * *

Emma let them get comfy before she started the music. Leo started eating popcorn and Adam stared at Emma. "You need anything?" She asked, and Adam blinked. "What?" He asked. Bree shook her head at the two of them knowingly and they started partying.

* * *

*Later that night*

* * *

"I'm uncomfortable on the floor." Adam said in the middle of the night, and Emma sighed and switched beds with him.

*Later still...*

"I'm uncomfortable on the floor," Emma said.

Adam moved over on the bed, allowing Emma to lay next to him. The two fell asleep laying next to each other. Chase smiled, watching with Leo and Bree.

"Pictures!" Leo whisper yelled and snapped a few.

* * *

*Morning*

Donald stared at two bionics who were still asleep in the same bed. "Did I program Adam to love?" He mutter in wondered.

"I don't know but that's kinda cute!" Chase cried, everyone shushing him, but Emma and Adam woke up blushing.

"Morning," they mumbled in unison.

"Morning love birds!" Donald said cheerily.

"Donald!" Tasha said, slapping his shoulder. "Don't embarrass them more than they already are!"

Leo looked sheepish as he gave a picture to his mother. It was of the two bionics cuddling.

"Leo!" Tasha said.

Leo shrugged. "At least I gave it to you and didn't call them love birds."

Emma sighed. She didn't... LOVE Adam, did she? She would have to think about that. Adam was thinking the same thing. He liked Emma, as a friend. A cute friend. A bionic friend. A nice, funny - OH GOD! He did love Emma.


End file.
